1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to collapsible enclosures for storing and protecting objects or small vehicles and specifically, to such collapsible enclosures which are used for motorcycles and bicycles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many motorcycle and bicycle owners face finding suitable storage for their vehicle that provides adequate protection from the elements. Specifically designed vehicle covers made of cloth or plastic material are available but do not fully enclose a vehicle and offer inadequate protection. Debris and moisture that enter through gaps at anchor and tie points may damage a vehicle. Additionally, material in covers readily cracks or rots in a short time and subsequently exposes a vehicle to adverse elements.
Many prior art storage enclosures are bulky and therefore, inappropriate for use in a limited space. Most designs are to accommodate vehicles of various sizes, for example, a motorcycle, snowmobile, Jet Ski, and ATV. Consequently, their use requires a large area. For use at apartment and condominium complexes, it is often restricted to construct such bulky and unattractive storage devices. Basically, they are impractical.
While many prior art storage enclosures collapse or disassemble, they are still prohibitively heavy and awkward. Some require the assistance of a lifting means or more than one person to transport. Moreover, storing such a device when they are not in use often requires a large space.
Other storage devices are prohibitively expensive and require complicated assembly. Some manufactured from wood, plastic, fiberglass or aluminum require detailed instruction for assemblage and usage. This process can be both time consuming and difficult.
A number of inventors have created storage devices that fully enclose a small vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,369,920 to Taylor (1994), 5,265,385 to Smith et al. (1993) and 4,306,390 to Brown (1981) disclose relatively large storage devices that are constructed from heavy materials. Enclosures with ridged, one-piece cover member have also been proposedxe2x80x94for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,971 (1991), 3,945,159 (1976), 3,797,178 (1974), and 3,861,092 (1973). All of these known devices suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) They are particularly large in order to accommodate vehicles of various sizes. To house a snowmobile, Jet Ski, ATV or like vehicle requires a much larger structure than for a motorcycle or bicycle. Consequently, a bulky storage device is inappropriate at apartment complexes.
(b) Their excessive weight hampers ease of portability. In order to deter theft of the storage enclosure, prior inventions have sought to make the device prohibitively heavy. This feature hinders portability and handling by only one person.
(c) Assemblage is complicated, time-consuming and requires considerable effort.
(d) There is the problem of storing the device when not in use. Although some enclosures disassemble, they still lack the compactness needed to be stored in a small space, especially for those living in apartment complexes.
(e) The use of excessive and costly materials has made these devices expensive to manufacture and thus exorbitant to purchase.
(f) Most apartment and condominium complexes prohibit the construction of bulky enclosures because of space limitations and because of their unattractiveness.
(g) The design and shape of the enclosures are box-like or massive in appearance and do not compliment a vehicle.
Therefore, there has been a need for an improved small vehicle enclosure that requires no assembly and is simple to operate. Furthermore, there is a need for an enclosure that is collapsible, compact, lightweight, portable, aesthetically appealing and inexpensive.
This invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages by providing a collapsible, compact, lightweight and portable small vehicle enclosure designed specifically for motorcycles and bicycles. The present invention is a collapsible enclosure and it generally comprises a symmetrical pair of base members and a pliable protective cover supported by a plurality of internal frame members pivotally connected at the axis of the hinge points for the base members. There is no assemblage involved. One end of the protective cover permanently attaches to the periphery of one of the base members. By grasping the first frame member and manually rotating it about its axis, the protective cover and additional frame members are unfurled and stop at predetermined positions. A latching means secures the cover to the base. Skirting attached to the cover fastens to the periphery of the second base member to seal the enclosure. When not in use, the base members fold together to sandwich between them the protective cover and frame members.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide an enclosure that is specifically designed for motorcycles and bicycles;
(b) to provide an enclosure that entirely surrounds and protects a vehicle against adverse human and environmental elements;
(c) to provide an enclosure that requires no assemblage;
(d) to provide an enclosure that is relatively lightweight and can easily be transported by one person;
(e) to provide an enclosure that is both collapsible and compact for storage in a small space;
(f) to provide an enclosure that has an aesthetic design;
(g) to provide an enclosure that is simple to operate; and
(h) to provide an enclosure that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a vehicle enclosure that is usable at housing complexes and compliments the design and shape of a motorcycle or bicycle. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.